


i will be loving you 'til we're seventy

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, angry mario kart fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fact: mariokart leads to sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will be loving you 'til we're seventy

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy this fic bcs im in the middle of exam season but instead of revising im writing fanfic
> 
> title is from 'thinking out loud' by ed sheeran

“Dan, I’m bored,” Phil whines, drawing out his words as he wanders into Dan’s room and collapses face first onto his bed. “Come play something with me on the Wii.”  
  
“Phil, you know I need to finish this editing,” Dan replies, his voice monotone as he focuses his attention on Photoshop. “I’ll be done in like an hour, and then I’ll play with you.”  
  
“But that’s what you said two hours ago,” Phil groans, rolling over onto his back and staring at the weird brown stain on Dan’s ceiling. “Hey did you know there’s a stain on your ceiling?”  
  
“Yes, I did Phil,” Dan sighs, finally turning round to look at his friend. “Now go entertain yourself, I promise I’ll be done soon.”  
  
Phil lets out another groan and rolls off of Dan’s bed, attempting to land on his feet but instead failing and falling flat on his face. A small chuckle escapes Dan’s lips as he watches his friend roll around on the floor like a stuck turtle but he turns back to his computer and pretends to be editing when Phil looks up at him.  
  
In reality, Dan is bored as heck. Overall he’s been editing for over five hours now if you count what he did yesterday (and he does) and he could really do with a break but he can’t just give in to Phil can he. No, Dan’s gonna make him work for it.  
  
“Daniel, Daniellllllll,” Phil whinges, still rolling around the floor after deciding it would be too much effort to get up. “I might just die of boredom if you don’t come play with me.”  
  
“Oh for god’s sake Phil, fine,” Dan gives in, feigning annoyance as he pushes back his chair and stands up, moving across his room so that he can loom over Phil. He rolls over onto his front and smiles up at Dan and he can’t help but smile back down at him. So much for making him work for it.  
  
“Help meeeee,” Phil cries out, holding his hand up towards Dan as he puts on his best ‘damsel in distress’ voice and smiling when his friend gives in to his antics and pulls him upwards.  
  
“First one there gets to be Yoshi,” Dan shouts, dropping his annoyed facade and running out of his room before Phil even realises what’s happened.  
  
He hears Phil groan behind him but he can’t find a fuck to give because he couldn’t let Phil think that he’d won this. Dan finds the Wii already set up and he quickly clicks through the setup of the races so that he can finally lock in his character.  
  
He cheers at his success when Phil walks into their living room and finds himself mirroring his friend’s massive grin. Maybe Phil was right to pester him, Dan really did need to have some fun and let loose and Mario kart was the best way to do that.  
  
Phil plops down onto the sofa next to Dan, and after choosing his profile he turns and smirks at Dan before saying “Prepare to have your butt handed to you.”  
  
-  
  
“I WAS ON THE FUCKING FINISH LINE HOW DID THAT BLUE SHELL HIT ME!”  
  
“YOU WERE NOWHERE NEAR THE LINE; YOU’RE JUST BUTTHURT BECAUSE I AM THE MARIOKART KING AND YOU’RE JUST A LOWLY PEASANT!”  
  
“I CALL BULLSHIT PHIL. REMATCH, RIGHT NOW!”  
  
“BRING IT.”  
  
-  
  
“Jesus, have you been practising rainbow road?” Phil asks, leaning back onto the sofa as he tries to catch his breath, his voice slightly hoarse from shouting at the TV.  
  
They’ve been playing for almost two hours now and Dan honestly hasn’t felt this great in days. Firstly, he’s kicking Phil’s butt, which is always nice, and secondly he has an excuse to be touchy feely with Phil.  
  
Whenever they play this game, Phil always gets ridiculously competitive, despite his lack of skills and when Phil gets like this, he gets super friendly touching-wise. In the time they’ve been playing Phil has somehow managed to mostly be sat on top of Dan. He’s been pushing him around and Dan can’t deny how much he loves being pushed around by his best friend.  
  
He wouldn’t admit that to Phil though, I mean why ruin something that’s already perfect right?  
  
“C’mon, c’mon one more try,” Phil gasps, still not in control of his breathing. “I bet I can rank above tenth this time.”  
  
“That’s what you said the last five times Phil,” Dan laughs, setting up the race anyways before smiling at Phil. “I promise not to shell you this time.”  
  
“Yeah right,” Phil chuckles, wiggling around on Dan’s leg as the countdown begins. “I don’t need your sympathy Dan, I’m a big boy and I can win this fricking race.”  
  
-  
  
Dan really wishes Phil wasn’t such a cheat. In an attempt to block Dan’s view of the TV, Phil has climbed fully onto Dan’s lap and leant right back so that only he can see the race on screen. He tries to wriggle his way out from underneath his friend, but the more that Dan squirms, the harder Phil pushes back.  
  
“Phil you butt face, I can’t see where I’m driving,” Dan moans, trying to shove Phil off of him and failing.  
  
“That’s the whole point, you dum-dum,” Phil giggles, just wiggling back into Dan’s lap in an attempt to block his view even more, causing Dan to freeze. He can feel his cock twitching in his jeans as Phil basically grinds down onto him. Fuck.  
  
He needs to get Phil off of him before something awkward happens. If worse comes to worse, he could always use the ‘I haven’t wanked in a while’ card, right? It’s still weird but it’s better than admitting that he’s got the hots for his best friend.  
  
“Get off me Phil, c’mon budge,” Dan says, pushing Phil with all his might and getting basically nowhere. When had Phil gotten this strong? “Dude seriously.”  
  
“But we’re having fun Dan,” Phil giggles.  
  
Dan can feel his ‘problem’ getting bigger and the situation is nearing critical. If Phil feels Dan’s fucking boner pressing up against his ass what is he going to think? Fuck.  
  
“Hey, do you have your phone in your pocket or something?” Phil asks, turning round on Dan’s lap as he pauses the game and Dan just knows he’s gone bright red. He looks down at his groin and Phil follows his line of sight, his face falling blank when he realises that it’s not Dan’s phone. “Oh, oh.”  
  
A deep red blush spreads across Dan’s cheeks and down his neck, and his head drops to his chest. He couldn’t even keep himself under control for one crappy Mario kart marathon, Jesus Christ.  
  
Yet again, he tries to push Phil off of his lap, thinking that he’ll finally co-operate and do what Dan wants but he still stays put. “Phil for god’s sake, get off me. This is so embarrassing, I don’t need you rubbing it in my face.”  
  
Instead of listening to Dan’s protests though, Phil looks up to Dan’s beet red face and back down to where his erection is now slightly visible through his skinny jeans and experimentally rolls his hips down, their game completely forgotten about. Dan can’t control the moan that’s practically ripped out of his throat and Phil smirks, clearly enjoying this way more than Dan is.  
  
“Did I do this Dan?” Phil asks, his voice suddenly low and almost lustful. “Did I make you feel this way?”  
  
Dan takes a big gulp of air and gives a small nod, still blushing furiously. He doesn’t know why he’s admitting this to Phil but if his friend’s suddenly intimate behaviour is anything to note, Dan’s hoping this is going somewhere fun. Phil smirks at his answer and Dan thinks that he could just stare at Phil’s face for the rest of his life and not get bored.  
  
Slowly, Phil turns around the rest of the way in Dan’s lap and lifts his legs over Dan’s so that his knees are bracketing his thighs. He leans in so that Dan can feel Phil’s harsh breaths against his lips. “You make me feel the same way Dan. You drive me crazy.”  
  
Dan lets out a high pitched mewl and his hips buck underneath his friend, unable to control himself as Phil leans forwards to press gentle kisses down his neck. “Fuck Dan, you’re so beautiful, you know that right.”  
  
“Like you can speak,” Dan gasps out, hands coming up to clumsily grasp at Phil’s waist as he bites down onto Dan’s collarbone. “You have got to be the hottest person I’ve ever seen. I’ve had a massive crush on you ever since I saw that first photo. I knew I had to have you.”  
  
“Well why didn’t you? Six years you could’ve had me Dan. I’ve been waiting for you all this time.”  
  
“I have you now,” Dan says, bringing his hands down to Phil’s abdomen and sliding them underneath his shirt to feel across his torso. “That’s all that matters.”  
  
Phil smiles down at Dan, feeling even closer thanks to their confessions but the moment is broken when Dan tweaks his nipple and Phil almost jumps out of his skin. “Christ Dan,” he moans and Dan’s almost worried before he carries on, saying “do that again.”  
  
He obliges and pleasure wracks through Phil’s body as Dan pinches his nipple again. He can still feel Dan’s cock pressing against his ass through his jeans so he grinds his hips downwards, determined to make Dan feel amazing.  
  
Dan moans at the friction and wishes that he could be free from the tight confines of his trousers. Almost as if Phil can read his mind, his hand reaches down to pop the button on Dan’s jeans and he slowly undoes the zipper before tucking his fingers under the waistband of Dan’s boxers. He shivers at the feeling and bucks his hips upwards again in hope of moving Phil along. Dan needed Phil’s hand on his dick like 3 years ago.  
  
Suddenly, Phil’s hand is gone from his jeans, instead coming up to grab at Dan’s jaw and direct their lips together. They kiss passionately and when Dan moans, Phil takes the opportunity to lick his way into his friend’s mouth. It very quickly gets sloppy and their teeth clack together but neither of them care because Phil starts grinding down onto Dan again and it feels like heaven.  
  
Dan breaks away for a breath soon after, leaning his head in the crook of Phil’s neck to suck at the sensitive skin, much like Phil had done to him earlier. He carefully bites down on the pale skin before sucking and licking at it with his tongue and Phil revels in the mewls and whimpers that are escaping Dan’s lips.  
  
He doesn’t let up his ministrations until Dan grabs him by the nape of his neck and pulls him back up to his lips again. “God, I’m so close Phil. Please.”  
  
He listens to the boy, suppressing his own groan at how desperate he is and unceremoniously shoves his hand back into Dan’s jeans. He slips underneath his boxers and carefully wraps his fingers round the base of Dan’s cock, loving the feel of it in his hand.  
  
Dan lets out an almost pornographic moan and it only takes a couple of rough strokes for him to come undone. When he looks down, he sees the wet patch on his underwear and chuckles. “Jeez, I haven’t come in my pants since I was like 14. This is what you do to me Phil.”  
  
Phil just smiles, pulls his hand out of Dan’s pants and brings it up to his mouth to lick some of Dan’s come off of his fingers. Dan gapes at him and surprisingly his cock twitches at the image. “Stop it Phil, you’re just making me even hornier, God.”  
  
“Heh, sorry,” Phil giggles bashfully. “I’ve just always wondered what you’d taste like.”  
  
Dan goes to complain some more about Phil’s shameless comments but he stops when he feels Phil’s still hard cock, press against his torso. Without saying a word, he slides his hand into Phil’s bottoms and starts roughly jacking him off.  
  
Phil’s hands come up to wrap round Dan’s shoulders, one resting at the nape of his neck and the other grasping at the bottom of his tshirt as he feels himself grow closer. He’d never admit it himself, but watching Dan let go had brought him pretty close already.  
  
“Dan oh fuck,” he moans into Dan’s neck, causing the younger man to shiver. “God never-never let go of my dick.”  
  
Around a minute later, Phil lets out a shout and he collapses against Dan as he comes in his hand. Unable to move, he nuzzles into Dan’s chest and waits for his body to get some energy back.  
  
When he finally feels normal again, he pulls back from Dan’s chest and leans up to capture his lips for a languid kiss. The pair sit there and kiss for what seems like hours (but is probably only five minutes), only pulling back when it becomes vital.  
  
“God, why did it take us so long to do that?” Dan asks, his voice slow and content.  
  
“We are very very stupid,” Phil answers, smiling at his friend. “That’s probably the biggest factor.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter me @aiichirous


End file.
